


love me like you do

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Kira, Asexual Malia, Asexuality, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kira/malia + things you said that I wasn't meant to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132223308394/kiramalia-20

Malia doesn’t mean to do it.

She’s still learning to control her abilities, hearing especially. And she’s so in tune with Kira’s heartbeat that when it suddenly speeds up, Malia locks in on it without even meaning to.

She’s in the cafeteria and she doesn’t know where Kira is, but concern pulses through her at Kira’s fast heartbeat, worried that something’s wrong, that she might be hurt. She starts to push away from the table, but then she hears Kira’s voice.

“ _I think I love her_.”

Malia jumps so suddenly that she bangs her knee against the table, cursing under her breath. Lydia looks up, giving her an odd look as Malia slowly sits back down, stunned. 

She’s been dating Kira for almost three months, but they’d been dancing around each other for a while before they finally kissed. And it’s been an amazing three months. She knows she loves Kira – it’s this bone deep knowledge, a warm, _yes, this is the one_ feeling in her heart, this instinct to protect and cherish Kira, her mate – but they’ve not said the words yet. They’re taking it slow.

So to hear Kira say it – maybe not to Malia’s face, but still – makes Malia feel warm and pleased. She smiles, ducking her head. Kira loves her. She feels on top of the world.

“ _Then maybe you should to tell her_.” Isaac’s voice and Malia frowns. Tell her _what_?

“ _I know she’ll understand. It’s Malia. I just...I’m so scared of losing her. I’m scared I’m not enough for her_.”

Malia’s heart sinks. Kira thinks she’s not good enough for her. She thinks back, tries to remember a time when she _ever_ could have done or said something to make Kira feel like that, but she’s always tried to show, with actions more than words, how much she cares for and appreciates Kira. She’s not good at this, at the _feelings_ stuff, but the idea of Kira feeling unworthy makes Malia’s heart ache.

“ _Just talk to her_.” Isaac encourages.

Kira mumbles something that even Malia’s hearing can’t quite catch and then the bell goes off, loud and shrill and she winces as the sound assaults her sensitive ears.

Slowly, she stands, grabbing her bag, and heads to class.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Kira’s fingers drag slowly through Malia’s hair, gentle and soothing.

She’s got her head pillowed on Kira’s bare stomach, just breathing in her scent as she curls around her girlfriend. Kira’s reading a book, but she keeps stroking Malia’s hair, comforting her. 

“Sure,” Malia mumbles, eyes closed.

Kira’s hand pauses before she moves her thumb to glide across Malia’s brow, down across her cheekbone before dipping to stroke her throat. She repeats the path over and over and it’s comforting, making the coyote sigh softly and open her eyes to look up at Kira’s concerned face.

“I heard you, earlier,” she admits, “Talking to Isaac.”

Kira’s hand stills. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just...”

“No, it’s fine,” Kira assures her quickly. “I’ve been meaning to tell you anyway.”

“Do I...” Malia pauses, swallows, “Do I make you feel like you’re not good enough?”

“ _No_.” Kira shifts until she’s on her knees and Malia follows, sitting up to face her. Kira’s hand cups her cheek. “No,” she repeats, voice soft, serious. “Never. I should have told you this at the start, but I was too nervous, and the longer time has dragged on the harder it’s been and I just...”

Kira’s heart is pounding and Malia frowns, reaches out to press her palm over Kira’s heart. “Relax,” she says. “It’s okay. Just tell me.”

“I’m asexual.”

Malia tilts her head, because Kira looks so worried and Malia doesn’t understand why. When the pause drags on, Kira starts to pull back, and Malia quickly takes her hand.

“So am I,” she says. “I thought you knew.”

Fear melts into surprise as Kira meets her gaze. She shakes her head slowly. “I didn’t.”

“Oh.” Malia shrugs slightly. “Why were you so scared of telling me?”

“I just...I’m not sex repulsed, I-I could give you sex if it was important to you, I was just worried that I...wouldn’t be what you wanted.”

Malia gazes at her for a long moment, trying to make sense of that. Finally, she cups Kira’s face and says, “I love you.”

She’s never been good with words, or expressing her thoughts and feelings. But she holds Kira’s gaze, tries to tell her with those three words everything she means: that she loves Kira more than anything, that there’s nothing wrong with her or with being asexual; that Kira will always be perfect for her, that there’s not a single scenario she can imagine where she’ll not be wholeheartedly in love with her.

Kira’s eyes widen slightly before she smiles, bright and fierce. “I love you too,” she says softly.

Malia nods. “Good. Cuddling now.”

Her girlfriend laughs, but allows Malia to rearrange them until the coyote’s wrapped around her, cuddling her close.


End file.
